


Into You

by sunheex



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, IwaOi Week 2017, Lime, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunheex/pseuds/sunheex
Summary: Porque ambos estaban tan enamorados del otro, que no había vuelta atrás.





	Into You

Cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, ambos sentían un escalofrío recorrerles la columna y el calor recorrer sus cuerpos. Para Iwaizumi y Oikawa era como un juego de tira y afloja que ambos habían empezado tácitamente, esperando y esperando para que cualquiera de los dos diera el paso y cruzara la línea. Aquella que los haría mandar todo al diablo y comenzar a _sentir_. Habían tocado fondo y, sinceramente, ya no había vuelta atrás y eso era algo que los dos sabían muy bien.

¿Quién había empezado ese tortuoso juego? Tal vez el castaño, pero Iwaizumi tampoco se molestó en detenerlo. Solo fue que todo explotó cuando el pelinegro decidió mandar todo a la mierda primero y atreverse a besar a su mejor amigo aquella noche de tragos en su departamento. El juego se intensificó, las provocaciones y toques también. Oikawa había aprendido a volver loco a su compañero e Iwaizumi juraría que, si no lo conociera bien, ese sería el objetivo primordial del ojimarrón, volverlo loco por él. ¿Pero qué más podrían hacer? Si la huella que ambos se habían dejado estaba tan, pero tan dentro de sus mentes. Nadie podría borrarla ahora.

Esto no sería un reto para ninguno de los dos, sino fuera porque cada uno compartía una ‘feliz’ relación con sus respectivas novias. Qué bonito, ¿verdad? Sobre todo, cada vez que les importaba un carajo pensar en ellas cuando sus bocas se unían en un húmedo beso, las prendas estorbaban y sus cuerpos terminaban fundidos en el más grande de los placeres. Iwaizumi era el primero en sentir algo de culpa mientras compartían aquellos íntimos momentos; sin embargo, parecía que Tooru tenía palabras para todo y, con ello, lograba hacer que el autocontrol del pelinegro se perdiera en la inmensidad.

“¿Qué peligroso, no es así, _Iwa-chan_? Pero así es como nos gusta. Así es como te gusta.” Era suficiente de esa frase para que Hajime perdiera el control y empotrara al castaño contra lo primero que se le apareciera al frente. Oikawa, siendo el jugador profesional que era, tenía toda la atención sobre su rostro y el de su querida novia; sin embargo, la adrenalina parecía excitarlos aún más, nunca se cansaban del cuerpo del otro, era una maldita droga. Poco le importaba al castaño los paparazis, poco cuando era Hajime quien lograba borrar todos sus sentidos y volverlo un completo y caliente desastre con tan solo un beso.

Donde sea, cuando sea, así, escandaloso y peligroso era como les gustaba. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a que los descubrieran, a pesar de que la pasión que ambos compartían era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, el juego ya había empezado y, al parecer, ganadores se sentían los dos y el final de esto se encontraba lejos de llegar.

Ahora, cada vez que ambos se veían y no podían tocarse a libertad, cómo sea, encontraban una manera. Por debajo de la mesa, toqueteos atrevidos e indirectas que solo los dos podrían captar; una clásica escapada al baño porque su autocontrol estaba por explotar y terminaban con un caliente juego entre sus lenguas y cuerpos. No importaban las consecuencias ahora, pensaban ambos, no mientras pudieran seguir teniendo aquellos encuentros y no había quien los pudiera salvar de aquella maldición porque, al final de cuentas, estaban tan, tan pero tan malditamente enamorados el uno del otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Tal vez muchos no se dieron cuenta, pero el drabble está basado en Into You de Ariana Grande (?).
> 
> ¡Gracias!


End file.
